Snaul
Simon 'Snaul' Criutha __________________ Class Ravishing Rogue Волк __________________ __________________ __________________ ___ Level 6 XP 1 __________________ __________________ __________________ ___ Lore Волк, The Wolf in civilized company, is known for three things; a tongue whose edge matches that of his blade (the former cuts him far more often than the latter), an insatiable flair for the dramatic, and a word that's as good as gold. When you buy the services of Волк, you buy a blade till the end. A grin, the flash of steel, and the cries of those he's wooed: what more could a humble man ask for? After a chance encounter with a spirit of lust, one which the skilled Волк barely escaped with his soul intact from, has marked the aardwolf; when aroused and in motion his body seemed to shed ethereal, ephemeral leaves, lasting but the blink of an eye. After a business arrangement with a certain vulpine within the guild went somewhat awry during payment, the aardwolf found himself waking to an eerie, uneasy feeling settled in his gut. Among...other...things, the aardwolf must now deal with a whisp, flame given life, whose actions are beyond the aardwolf's control. Following a truly astonishing escape with the assistance of Rubi, Mac, and Kagami, during which a certain Pegasus slandered the aard's good name, elves seem to think that the swashbuckler's junk has been deformed due to rampant sexual conquest. Though he did make the acquaintance of one encircling calico feline by the name of 'Dharma Primary stats: DEX,CHA Type: Roguelike Balanced combat mixed with social skills Starters: Daredevil offers plenty of mobility and flair Cunning Rogue enhances your melee attacks Throw Down and Dance of Blades help with both solo and free-for-all fights Trees: Blademaster Duelist Flair Studious Drama Scoundrel __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ Strength 11 (+0) Dexterity 17 (+2) Constitution 13 (+1) Intelligence 12 (+1) Wisdom 9 (+0) Charisma 15 (+2) Libido 12 (+1) Your armor is: 0 (Default: 0) Each point of armor reduces the damage dealt by a particular attack by 1. Your maximum HP is: 21 (Default: 8+Constitution.) Lose all your HP? Maxed out your lust? Roll your Bad Ending. Your class damage is: d8 (Default: d8 for this class.) Whenever you get the chance to deal your damage, this is it right here! Your appeal is: d6 (Default: d6 for everyone.) When you roll appeal, you increase their lust, rather than decrease their HP. When lust = HP, the enemy is defeated. __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ Gear Your current load is: 17 Your max load is 6+Str.You start with dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight). Sæbre of the Stalker When used against magic and/or a magical construct contact with the blade disrupts the energies involved. Constructs are briefly paralyzed and spells may be parried/deflected with defy danger. Close, Precise, 3 weight. Espada Crocodilia: + 1d4+1 Damage (adorned with every precious gem, made with rare metals, extremely valuable, cannot be sold, precise, magical, activate to instantly become clean as if pampered for hours, while held everyone considers you to be royalty, take +1 to dealing with nobility, Close, Precise , 2 weight, Dangerous) Choose a defense: Domino mask (hides one against magical or non-magical identification, 0 weight) Healing potion (0 weight) Current items: Rations (1 weight, 5 Uses) - Backpack Healing Potion (1 weight, 5 Uses) - Belt Gorgeous Sabre - Sheath on hip Stalker Sabre - Sheath on hip Feather Hat (0 weight, Valuable) - Head Domino Mask (0 weight) - Face Rat's Cloak (0 weight, Allows for near invisibility in the dark) __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ Flags You may have up to 4 flags. You may choose them now, or make your own. You can change flags between sessions. Romantic - Help me get over someone or something. Outgunned - Put me against impossible odds, so I may overcome them. Who's Scruffy looking? - Go ahead call me names, see if I don't win your heart! High Flying - Three steps, that's all I need before I go soaring over your head! __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ Background Showman When you first enter a civilized settlement, you can always find a circus, tavern, or theater that will take you in as a guest. __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ Starting Moves You start with these moves: Throw Down the Gauntlet When you challenge someone to a duel on your terms, roll+CHA *On a 10+, your opponent agrees to your terms *On a 7-9, the agree, but they choose 2: They choose the arena and weapons. They will not fight alone. They add an extra wager. Cunning Rogue When you make a move in melee, on a hit, choose one: Reduce an enemy 's armor by 1 Steal an enemy 's article of clothing Deal damage to an enemy equal to your DEX Daredevil When you perform a crazy acrobatic feat, describe it and roll+DEX. On a 10+, choose three: On a 7-9, choose two: You end up exactly where you want to be You don 't attract unwanted attention You grab someone nearby and bring them along with you You gain a particularly noteworthy advantage - Take +1 forward Dance of Blades When you enter a fight against multiple foes, roll+DEX. On a 10+, hold 3 maneuvers. On a 7-9, hold 2. On a miss, hold 1 anyway, but your enemies already have you, in particular, at a disadvantage. Spend a hold to perform a maneuver that achieves one of the following results: You create an advantage and you or an ally can take +1 forward for exploiting it. You disengage from melee with one foe. You immediately cross the distance between you and one foe it is possible for you to reach. You throw off the effects of being stunned, confused, or enchanted. Old Flame Someone stole your heart. What's their name? Ghada, the Demon of the Plains. _____________________ How did you meet? She bested me in battle, all the intricate blade-work in the world cannot save one from sheer, savage, force, nor from one who claims their prize from the moment their eyes set upon the poor fool. __________________________________________ Tell us the nature of your relationship now: Our paths cross occasionally, sometimes on the field of battle as allies, as enemies...some nights are simply too cold for one to sleep alone. __________________________________________ __________________________________________ When you really need them, they 're usually not far away. Choose their profession: Mercenary Profession: A Hireling that you can call upon to help you on a hunt. They have 10 Hireling points and usually no cost, but call upon them too much and they may start requiring something from you or they may call upon you to get them out of trouble. Story/Plot Moves Moves earned through Play go here: Fox's Favor At all times, a small animate wisp of fire orbits you, often annoying, and always keeping tabs on you. The wisp cannot be harmed and is inclined to randomly light things aflame. When you beg like a bitch-boy for Aude's help, the wisp will take on the form below. When you roll a 6- while the wisp is in this form, it reverts back to its useless form and refuses to change back for a short while. You will be mocked mercilessly though, so there's that. Foxfire: Near, Mystical, Fiery, Eldritch, Dangerous, +2 damage. When you would spend Ammo with this weapon, instead reduce the damage by 1 until the next time you rest for at least an hour. Sex Moves Sworn Oath When you declare your love for someone you 're trying to protect, you 're sworn to them. While you 're sworn and near them, any harm or danger that would befall your target will affect you, instead. You 're no longer sworn once the dangerous situation is over, or the love stops being true. Blow Kiss When you blow someone who can see you a kiss, roll+CHA. On a hit, your smooch connects within moments, leaving them briefly unable to fight. On a 10+, they 're either going to be flustered for a while or they can 't act to harm you, until you harm them. Close Fighting When close enough to someone that swordplay could be an option roll+lib. On a hit, you 'accidentally' put your hand upon them, grind against them, or perform some act that would otherwise compromise your combat ability. On a 10+ You manage to get away with it AND keep the offending hand, dealing lust damage and choosing two below. On a 7 - 9 choose one. You steal something from the target that isn't in their hand (Or unbutton something) You take no lust damage from your own attack You don't leave yourself open to an immediate counterattack. __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ Advanced Moves When you gain a level from 2–10, choose from these moves. Blademaster Tree Underdog When you 're outnumbered, you have +1 armor. >Wall of Knives >When you are outnumbered, you get +1d4 damage as long as you have a weapon in hand. Own the Battlefield Requires: Dance of Blades or Symphony of Battle Add these options to the dance of blades/symphony of battle lists: Barge past others to enter melee with a foe. Push someone over. Take a blow meant for someone else. Perfect Rhythm Requires: Dance of Blades or Symphony of Battle When you roll a 12+ on dance of blades/symphony of battle, hold 4 manuevers. Add these options to the dance of blades/symphony of battle lists: Avoid an attack meant for you. Duelist Tree The Field at Dawn When you challenge someone to a duel, if they either refuse or fail to appear, choose one: They lose the respect of their peers. They lose the respect of your peers. How Can You Hope to Defeat Me? When you encounter a foe you have previously defeated, hold 3 as if you had defended against them and made the roll with a 10+. To la Petite Mort When you are engaged in a duel with an opponent, you gain +1 armor. Draw Your Blade When your honor is insulted and you challenge someone to a duel, they can 't decline, even on a miss. They might propose conditions and ask to use a substitute, but they can 't reject. Flair Tree Showoff When you attempt to wow an audience with a display of your combat skills, roll +CHA. On a 10+, choose 2. On a 7-9, choose 1: Nobody in the crowd thinks they could best you in a fight. Your display does not cause any accidental damages. Your future foes learn little to help them. Renown Many people have heard of you and your deeds. When dealing with an NPC who respects you, you can offer your autograph as leverage for Parley. Even if someone doesn 't respect you, they can 't outright deny a Parley. Fear My Name When you speak your full name and title out loud, roll+CHA. On a hit, all enemies shift their attention to you, if possible. On a 10+, at least one enemy is terrified, and sent running away at full speed. >Swashbuckler >When you use your surroundings to perform a flamboyant acrobatic maneuver, choose one >outcome, in addition to anything else that may happen: >You grab something undefended. Now it 's yours! >You knock someone down or off-balance. >You move from where you are to somewhere else in sight or in reach without difficulty Drama Tree Quickest Alive You can 't lose a race or contest of speed. If it comes down to a roll or chase, you 're always caught up with them, in addition to the consequences. Just What I Needed When you are looting for supplies, you will always find 1-use of bandages, adventuring gear, weaponry, ammo, or any other basic equipment you need, if it would be remotely plausible. >Convenient Setup >There is always a chandelier, rope, window, cart, easily-spooked heard of livestock, or >similar unusual environmental hazard handy in any situation in which it would be convenient >for you and remotely plausible. A Lover in Every Port When you enter a town that you 've been to before (your call), roll+CHA. On a 10+, there 's an old flame of yours who is willing to assist you somehow. On a 7-9, they 're willing to help you, for a price. On a miss, your romantic misadventures make life more complicated for everyone. Scoundrel Tree >Viper 's Strike >When you strike an enemy with two weapons at once, add an extra +1d4 damage for your off->hand strike. The Well-Balanced Blade Any blade in your hands counts as having the precise tag. Parry When you defy danger by parrying an attack or locking blades with the enemy, on a hit, you take no damage. Most Cunning Rogue Requires: Cunning Rogue Add this to the list of Cunning Rogue options: Someone is impressed or shaking in their boots, you choose who. Multiclass Tree >Multiclass Dabbler Choose one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for the purpose of choosing that move. Signature Weapon This is your weapon. There are none like it. Your weapon is a piece of you, vital to your life. You must master it as you master your life. Your weapon, without you, is useless. You must wield your weapon true. Your weapon is 2 weight. Choose one or two from each list to describe your weapon: •Ornate Sabre Choose the range that best fits your weapon: hand, close, or reach Choose two enhancements for your weapon: • Spiky: +1 damage • Fiery: +1d4 damage, +dangerous Finally, tell us how you got it! A vicious battle with an oversized crocodile won him the Espada Crocidillia, but it wasn't until after the blade had tasted blood did it seem to fit that much better with him When you gain a level from 11–20, choose from these moves or the level 2–10 moves. Blademaster Tree Serious Underdog Replaces: Underdog You have +1 armor in battle. When you 're outnumbered, you have+2 armor instead. Right Where I Want to Be Requires: Dance of Blades or Symphony of Battle When you use the dance of blades or symphony of battle moves, add these to your options: You escape the clutches of one foe. You take a position where only one enemy can fight you at a time. Symphony of Battle Replaces: Dance of Blades When you enter a fight against multiple foes, roll+DEX. On a 10+, hold 3 maneuvers. On a 7-9, hold 2. On a miss, hold 1 anyway, but your enemies already have you, in particular, at a disadvantage. Spend a hold to perform a maneuver that achieves one of the following effects: You create an advantage and you or an ally can take +1 ongoing while exploiting it. You disengage from melee with all foes. You immediately cross the distance between you and one foe. You throw of the effects of being stunned, confused, or enchanted. Serpentine When you employ acrobatics, deft maneuvers, or quick reflexes, you can defend with DEX instead of CON. Duelist Tree Gladiator When you duel an opponent in front of an audience, roll+CHA. On a 10+, choose two NPCs who cannot help but be impressed. On a 7-9, choose one. For each impressed NPC, the GM chooses one: They admire you and will seek you out. They desire your services. They will defend you or your reputation publicly. Respected Duellist Replaces: The Field at Dawn When you challenge someone to a duel, if they either refuse or fail to appear, they lose the respect of both their own peers, and yours. Additionally, you may sully their reputation amongst the general public, if you choose to make their failure widely known. So, We Meet Again When you encounter a foe who defeated you previously, say what you have learned since then and spend up to 3 XP to prove it. Then roll+XP spent. On a 10+, ask the GM two questions about your foe and take +1 ongoing when acting on the answers. On a 7-9, ask one. On a miss, you have learned nothing! Whatever you roll, if you are the victor this time, take back 1 XP that you spent. Coup de Grâce On your first successful attack in a battle, you deal maximum damage, no need for a roll. Flair Tree Heroic Swashbuckler Replaces: Swashbuckler When you use your surroundings to perform a flamboyant acrobatic maneuver, choose one outcome, in addition to anything else that may happen: You grab something, even if someone else is holding it: Now it 's yours! You knock someone down or off-balance. You may deal damage equal to your level. You move from where you are to somewhere else in sight or in reach without difficulty. You may take someone else with you. Famous Requires: Renown Anyone not under a rock has heard of you and your deeds. When you give an NPC who respects you something valuable from your adventures (a weapon you 've used, a noteworthy treasure you 've found, or a memento of a past love or victory), they will do anything you ask of them without question or needing to roll Parley. In a group of people, you can always tell who 's your fan. Brave Sir Robin You have a personal minstrel who follows you everywhere and sings your praises. When they sing you a song to prepare you for battle, you and your allies take +1 forward. Should your minstrel be gone, a new one shows up at the first reasonable opportunity. Loyal Fans Requires: Renown When you speak to a group of your fans, roll+CHA. On a 10+, hold 3. On a 7-9, hold 1. On a miss, they give you the paparazzi treatment. Spend your hold 1-for-1 on the following: Bring people forward and deliver them to you. Bring forward all their precious things. Unite and fight for you. Fall into a frenzy of emotion: Joy, sorrow, or rage, as you choose. Go quietly back to their lives. Drama Tree Polyamory Requires: Old Flame Add an additional Old Flame or give your existing Old Flame an additional specialty Here to Save the Day When you dramatically appear in the middle of a tense situation, deliver a quick speech and roll+CHA. On a 10+, all three. On a 7-9, choose two: You defuse or intensify the situation, your choice You draw attention from any number of your allies Your speech isn 't interrupted, by word or violence Race Against Time When you need to get somewhere quickly, declare it out loud, and: Take +1 ongoing to Defy Danger, but in exchange, you 'll only get there just in the nick of time. If you do act to do anything besides rush there, your tarrying makes you moments too late. Thrill of Danger When an enemy gets the drop on you or you enact an excessively reckless plan, take +1 to Defy Danger. Scoundrel Tree True Grace When you defy danger with DEX or CHA, take +1 to the attempt. Greatest Rogue Alive Requires: Most Cunning Rogue Add this to the list of Cunning Rogue options: Move right behind someone in an instant. Riposte Requires: Parry When you defy danger by parrying an attack or locking blades with the enemy, on a miss, you take no damage, either. Death Defying Grace When you defy danger using acrobatic maneuvers, on a 7-9, you can choose not to personally suffer the consequences. Someone or something else, possibly your equipment but certainly not you, suffers the consequences instead. Risky Fingers When you defy danger in combat, on a hit, you also grab something unsecured or make the enemy drop their weapon. Viper 's Fangs Replaces: Viper 's Strike When you strike an enemy with two weapons at once, add an extra +1d8 damage for your off-hand strike. Multiclass Tree Multiclass Initiate Requires: Multiclass Dabbler Choose one move from another class. Treat your level as one lower for the purpose of choosing that move. __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ __________________ Category:Characters